Crawling back to you
by Lu de Andrew1
Summary: SEGUNDO DE LA SERIE: IRROMPIBLE. Después de vivir un año una vida llena de libertinaje, tratando de demostrarle a Candy que no le importaba su abandono, Terry se encontraba en Lakewood dispuesto a humillarse por su amor. La pregunta era: ¿Lo perdonaría ella?


_**Crawling back to you.**_

 _ **(Segundo de la serie Irrompible)**_

 _ **Por Lu de Andrew.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Todo mundo en el lugar lo veía con descarado disimulo. Sabía que lo estaban observando, que lo habían reconocido, pero no le importaba. Había llegado hasta ese lugar, preguntando por el pueblo de Lakewood, y; al parecer, la gente del merendero no solo sabía dónde estaba ese pueblo sino que también conocían a su aún esposa.

Aunque al parecer, eso cambiaría dentro de muy poco. En el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de piel llevaba guardados los papeles del divorcio. Ya estaba firmado por ella, solo faltaba la firma de él, la cual esperaba no poder plasmarla. Siempre y cuando pudiera convencerla de lo contrario. Para eso estaba ahí, después de un año de llevar una vida disipada llena de alcohol, mujeres y fiestas degradantes, tratando de demostrarle a Candy que no le importaba su abandono, había tocado fondo y tristemente se había dado cuenta que la amaba más que a su vida misma. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota y estúpido? Su propia madre la también actriz Eleonor Baker, se había alejado de él al ver que era un necio, diciendo que no necesitaba a su esposa.

Y ahora, por lo visto, también en ese pequeño lugar sabían lo imbécil que puede llegar a ser un hombre. Pensando que él, Terry Grandchester, el famosísimo actor internacional de Hollywood, le estaba haciendo un favor a su propia esposa al estar casado con ella. El egocentrismo había llenado su mente, cuerpo y corazón, para hacer a un lado a la única mujer que lo había amado sincera y desinteresadamente.

No soportó más las miradas llenas de repudio que recibía en el lugar, y se apresuró a pagar la cuenta. Al cruzar la puerta del merendero, sintió la mirada de todos en su espalda.

" **Todo el mundo sabe,**

 **Que he sido un tremendo estúpido.**

 **Por haberme alejado de ti..."**

Llevaba varios días en el pueblo, se había instalado en una posada. Había tratado de acercarse a ella de mil y un maneras, enviándole flores, regalos, cartas cursis, pero todo le era devuelto. Por no hablar de que ni siquiera le permitía acercarse a ella. Encima, estaba ese hombre rubio que iba a todas partes con ella, no la dejaba sola. ¿Es que no lo veía? ¿No se daba cuenta lo arrepentido que estaba?

" **Pero nena, estaba equivocado..."**

¿Era demasiado tarde para él? Con su horrenda conducta que había llenado los titulares de revistas y periódicos, con sus necias declaraciones diciendo que estaba mejor sin su esposa, asistiendo a los mejores eventos del brazo de Susana, se llenaba de desespero y la esperanza para recuperar su amor moría día con día.

 **"Y sí, sé que dije**

 **Que estaríamos mejor separados,**

 **Que era tiempo de seguir adelante.**

 **Sé que rompí tu corazón,**

 **No lo dije para romper tu corazón..."**

¡Ya era demasiado! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en el pueblo? ¿Tres meses? ¿Y qué había ganado? Ese día se acercó a ella lo suficiente para poder decirle que le permitiera unas palabras... Pero ella ni siquiera lo miró. Pasó de lado y lo dejó de pie, con un agujero en su corazón. Pero esa noche lo escucharía. No le importaba nada, se arrastraría a sus pies de ser necesario.

A las siete de la noche caminaba por las calles vacías, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón en un vano intento de evitar que le temblaran y secándose el sudor que procedía de ellas. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso. Pero sabía muy bien que lo estaba porque de esa noche dependía su futuro y felicidad. Esa noche se jugaba el todo por el todo. Se acercó con pasos inseguros hasta su puerta, y tocó. Ella salió con una maravillosa sonrisa en el rostro que murió en cuanto lo miró. Le cerró la puerta en la cara pero el habló con la voz quebrada.

" **Pero nena aquí estoy**

 **Golpeando tu puerta delantera**

 **Con mi orgullo derramado al piso**

 **Con mis manos y rodillas heridas**

 **Y estoy arrastrándome hacia ti.**

 **Ruego por una segunda oportunidad.**

 **¿Vas a dejarme entrar?**

 **Estaba huyendo de la verdad,**

 **Y ahora me arrastro de vuelta a ti...**

Se encontró hablándole a la puerta cerrada. Se dio cuenta que había lágrimas derramadas en su rostro. ¿Cuándo empezó a llorar? Pero no le importaba, él la había tratado peor que a su trapeador, ahora le tocaba arrastrarse hacia ella.

 **"Sé que estás ahí,**

 **Puedes hacerme esperar,**

 **Y yo voy a esperar**

 **Es lo menos que puedo hacer.**

 **Para decírtelo cara a cara.**

 **Me engañaba a mí mismo**

 **Ahora muero en este infierno**

 **Nena, sé que estás enojada**

 **No puedo culparte por estarlo.**

 **Pero nena, aquí estoy,**

 **Golpeando tu puerta delantera..."**

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Lo había estado oyendo porque también lloraba.

 **"¿Puedes ver estás lágrimas?**

 **Estoy llorando.**

 **Tocar estas manos que no dejan de temblar.**

 **Escuchar mi corazón, que apenas late...**

 **Verás a un hombre diferente..."**

Candy se acercó un poco más a él. Por un momento pudo vislumbrar el perdón en sus hermosos ojos verdes, ¿acaso lo perdonaría?

-¡Oh, Terry! - Le dijo con su voz rota por el llanto. Lo abrazó con fuerza y él lloró sobre su hombro.

-Perdóname, Candy, por favor. Perdóname, actué como un estúpido, pero te amo más que a mi vida. Eres el aire que respiro, por favor, te lo suplico, ¡perdóname! Regresa conmigo.

Besó su cabello, su rostro, sus pecas que tanto adoraba y finalizó con un beso superficial en la boca.

-Te perdono. - Contestó ella un poco más repuesta y alejándose poco a poco de él. - Pero no puedo regresar contigo. Ya es demasiado tarde, Terry, para ti y para mí. Yo creo que...que...ya no te amo lo suficiente para intentarlo contigo.

Se quedó petrificado, por un momento pudo vislumbrar el cielo. Pero ahora ella lo enviaba directo al infierno.

-Es por él, ¿verdad?

-¿Por Albert? Es solo un amigo, es por mí. Y tal vez es por ti, no creo que pueda hacerte feliz ya. Aquí soy libre e independiente, he podido rehacer mi vida, sin cámaras, periodistas ni privacidad. Eso no es vida para mí, pero sí para ti... Perdóname, pero no puedo regresar contigo.

Sí, el infierno lo viviría ahora que era consciente cuanto la amaba. Sonrió con desgana. Cuanta ironía contenían sus palabras. Él le pedía perdón por el daño que le hizo, y ella le pedía perdón por el daño que le haría. La abrazó una vez más, ella no opuso resistencia. Cuando se separó de ella, sacó los papeles del divorcio que ya se habían hecho omnipresentes en todas sus chaquetas. Tomó la pluma de oro que también llevaba en el bolsillo y firmo su sentencia para siempre.

-Te amo. - Le recordó entregándole los documentos. - Y espero que seas muy feliz.

Ella le sonrió con tristeza.

-Cuídate por favor.

Él asintió imperceptiblemente y le dio la espalda, alejándose de su vida para siempre. Sabedor de antemano que había perdido lo más, por lo menos. Los remordimientos lo seguirían durante toda su vida. Y sabría que no le alcanzaría la vida para arrepentirse.

 **"Me engañaba a mí mismo,**

 **Ahora muero en este infierno..."**

 **¿FIN?**

 **Tan, tan... Jajajajajaja, la canción, obvio se llama "Crawling back to you". Igualmente de obvio, con mis musos, The Backstreet boys. Ya sé que muchas no conocen las canciones que utilicé en este serie, pero si desean escucharlas vayan a YouTube, tecleen el nombre y zas! Ahí la encontrarán fácilmente.**

 **Por otro lado, ya sólo falta otro mini de esta serie y este será de Albert, hermoso hombre perfecto, jajajajajaja. Peeeero, releyendo otra vez este capítulo, sentí harto feo con el pobre de Terry, jejejejeje, así que; ¿qué les parece un final feliz para el actor? Piénselo y me lo dicen en un review.**

 **Las quiero!**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
